


Even superheroes...

by Oparu



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack find some much needed time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even superheroes...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canadianfolk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfolk/gifts).



> written for Canadianfolk, many thanks. :)

Sure, fine, it was a secret government facility, so it needed to be small, but it was incredibly, annoyingly, way too small when you wanted to get some time alone.

Jack needed time alone, preferably with Sam, but they'd been so busy lately he would have settled for any moment of peace where he had the precious time to even fantasise about how Sam looked naked, let alone time where he was with her, naked. Naked together time when they had access to a magic portal to everywhere should not have been this hard.

A fire alarm would mean more paperwork and he'd never get Sam out of her office if there was more paperwork. Pretending there was a scientific crisis on a far off, uninhabited, tropical planet would end with something horrible trying to eat him, or worse, her.

He wanted to devour her, not some hideous green lizard with sharp teeth and prying eyes.

No planet. Planets were a bad plan. He'd thought about some mysterious part of the world, somewhere Earth bound they could hide, but he couldn't hide, he was a general and she was way more important than he was and in another galaxy. Could he come up with some excuse to visit Atlantis? Could they find some tower of the city, somewhere unexplored where no one would find them and give them more work. The last two times he'd even been alone with Sam someone had found them to give him more work and as much as he adored Teal'c, he'd wanted to scream when he'd appeared with a tactical report.

After his breakdown on the city of Atlantis, when he finally, finally convinced the SGC that yes, he NEEDED to visit the city, Teyla, remarkably astute Teyla, was on their side. She'd suggested the boat. It was private, capable of being remote, romantic, covered enough so that no one would see them in a puddle jumper, though really, at this point if Sam had to make love to him in the middle of the main chamber, he'd agree.

He wanted her pressed up against him, sweaty and laughing as she--

Meeting. He was in a meeting. It wasn't an important meeting, not for either of them because it was all about trade and commerce. All Jack had to know was if the wrong was going to involve interstellar war, which hopefully it wouldn't. He'd had enough of those for awhile.

He gulped coffee, wondering if he should switch to something that gave him less energy to think about sex. He could try some of that whisky they'd been trying to make down in the science wing, except that whisky made him think about the way Sam's perfect ass looked in her tight black trousers. Coffee made him think about her breasts and how much fun it was to tease them through her bra.

Forcing his mind to the boat was the only way Jack made it through the meeting at all. The waves would rock them slowly back and forth, changing the angle between them and adding just enough of a challenge for it to be interesting. Sex in the shower was sex, but they needed real sex, sex with time for moaning and swearing and running fingers through sweaty hair and kissing the way down necks.

It was Ronon's boat. Well, Ronon's idea and Perla, that little engineer from South America, had done the engineering. Atlantis must have had boats and there were still a few hulls down in one of the endless storage chambers. Some extrapolation, some changing in the design and they had a prototype. Jack had to boat signed out all afternoon, and the evening, Sam had moved her meetings to the next day, Teyla was in charge of the city, everything should have been fine.

Which made the waiting, picnic basket in hand, that much worse, because something could still go wrong. Jack, could still be called up to save someone on a planet, because that's what he'd done for so much of his career. The Athosians could need Sam. The science team could--

If they destroyed something, anything at all, even a beaker, he was going to send them all to the mainland with MREs for the next week.

He'd been good. He'd turned in his paperwork early, been nice to Daniel and Rodney, polite in meetings; even took notes.

All he wanted was Sam, preferably naked, in a boat. This wasn't too much to ask. It wasn't pushing his luck. They'd earned this. The stars in the galaxy themselves had aligned for this.

She arrived four minutes, thirty-one seconds early, so he kissed her.

Sam wrapped her hands around his waist, pulling him tight against her body. "I nearly left my radio."

Jack had considered it. He could barely look at the damn thing without thinking of how as soon as they were ready, wrapped around each other, the radio was bound to go off. Something was bound to go wrong because they couldn't just have sex. No, that wasn't allowed.

* * *

She itched. Not in a way she could place, or name, but all over, as if she vibrated with the sensation like a piano wire. She dragged herself through paperwork, drinking coffee until her fingers trembled. Jack, predictably, came to save her. Sam Carter didn't need a white knight most days, though she wasn't against one riding up when she was all but fantasying her way out of a t-shirt at her desk.

Whatever it was, a palpable wanting, only increased with Jack around. Had it really been that long? Hadn't they just?

But they hadn't. He'd been busy, she'd been busy and they hadn't. She couldn't remember the last time they'd been alone together, let alone made love. Remembering did little good when her brain was full of paperwork and what she was going to put in her letter back to the SGC. That wasn't important. What was important was his hand on her arm and the way his touch sparked through her perception.

On the beach, she helped him set up the tent mechanically, her arms moving without her mind. Jack set up the food, laying everything out a blanket. The ocean whispered over the sand, reminding her of laying awake, listening to his breathing at her side. Some nights that was the only time she saw him, when he crawled into bed next to her.

That was nothing like this, not now when he was right next to her and she could kiss him without worrying where she had to be. Where Jack could touch her without propriety, or worrying that someone might walk into her office while his hand was on her breast. She kissed him, harder than she thought, fighting breath through her nose so she could keep kissing him. Jack obliged, holding her close with his hands on her back.

His tongue found its way through her lips as she tugged at his shirt. The heat of the sun soaked her skin as he tugged her shirt up. Her bra snapped free and fell to the sand. Reaching for his trousers, Sam undid the snaps and Jack laughed, kissing his way down her chest. What had been an itch was truth now, possession and longing. She rose to her knees, sliding her own trousers down, then off over her shoes. They had time but she didn't want to take it. They needed to touch and be one. His fingers ran over her panties, running across enough to make her squirm. That wasn't enough, not by far.

She flipped him back, straddling his hips. Tugging down his boxers, Sam lowered her mouth to his chest, kissing her way up to his lips. Jack chuckled, running his hands down her back, then holding her hips. She wanted to take her time, but they'd already done that. All the waiting had to be their foreplay because she didn't want to keep waiting. Being separate was over, at least for now. This was their time, they should use it.

That meant him. Jack kissing her, holding her tight, slipping inside of her so that her lips tingled and the inside of her head warmed. The heat came from him, from them and their coupling. Rocking forward, she sent him deeper, opening her hips. The sun found the sweat on her skin, heating her flesh as if jealous that they had so little need for its warmth.

They ended slowly. They'd begun so heedlessly yet finished with Jack's head between her legs. He finished her with that smug expression he reserved for defeating the Wraith single handedly and breaking the laws of physics while airborne. Jack hit the blanket next to her, looking up at the lazy sky.

"We should take more time off." He kissed her shoulder then resumed staring upwards.

Sam dropped her hand to his chest, letting his racing heart slow along with hers. "We might waste it."

"We'd never waste it." He ran his hand down her thigh, sliding in enough to make her gasp, her skin still acutely aware of his touch.

"We waste time on Atlantis."

"We're busy."

"We can't be that busy," she said, sighing. "At least, not all the time."

"We are defending two galaxies from evil life-sucking vampires."

"Even superheroes have sex."

Jack sat up, grinning. "I'm not sure if I should be thrilled you think we're superheroes or ask who you define as superheroes."

"Don't they have sex in Lord of the Rings?"

"You're counting Aragorn as a superhero?"

"Aragorn is such a superhero." Sam kissed his cheek. "See, I'm not hopeless."

"There's not much sex though." Jack's amusement more than covered his mock disappointment.

"No?"

"Not really."

Drumming her fingers thoughtfully on his chest, Sam sighed heavily. "Well, what about Star Trek?"


End file.
